Question: First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $-2$ times $x$ and add $-5$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $-8$ and the product of $4$ and that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-2$ times $x$ $-2 \times x = \color{orange}{-2x}$ What does adding $-5$ to $-2x$ do? $-2x$ $ - 5$ What is the product of $4$ times that expression $4 \times (-2x - 5) = \color{orange}{4(-2x-5)}$ What is the sum of $-8$ and $\color{orange}{4(-2x-5)}$ $4(-2x-5)$ $ - 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $4(-2x-5)-8$.